


That Night

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Eloping, F/M, I haven't even seen the actual episode yet but I had to, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: He wasn’t certain what it was that triggered the thought. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was the peacefulness. Maybe it was the look of complete and utter contentment on Vex’s face, a relaxed and happy look that he hadn’t truly seen on her, at least for a very long while.Maybe it was a combination of all three.





	That Night

They were sitting in her house when it happened.

Vex’s house had finally been finished. All the furniture that Vex had spent weeks choosing and haggling for had been brought in and arranged to her liking, the paintings and décor on the walls and arranged neatly on shelves, and Percy had broken open one of the oldest bottles of wine he could find in the depths of the cellar in the castle.

Vex was sipping at it, sighing happily as she curled up next to Percy on the couch, right in front of the fireplace. Trinket was in the corner, curled up and napping, and Percy had one of his arms around her, just holding her and enjoying the closeness.

He wasn’t certain what it was that triggered the thought. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was the peacefulness. Maybe it was the look of complete and utter contentment on Vex’s face, a relaxed and happy look that he hadn’t truly seen on her, at least for a very long while.

Maybe it was a combination of all three.

“….let’s get married.” He blurted out, the words leaving his lips before they had quite made it to his brain.

He felt Vex’s body tense slightly next to him, and immediately felt like he had made a grand mistake. 

“I mean, you don’t, we don’t… I’m sorry.” He apologized, feeling the blood rush to his face. Stupid, so stupid. He should have kept it to himself, started to plan, speak with Cassandra and see if they still had his mother’s old ring.

Vex turned and looked at him, and Percy just swallowed and looked back, feeling a little… confused? Why was Vex smiling like that?

“That wasn’t exactly how I was expecting to be proposed to.” She teased, before leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. Percy was too much in shock to really kiss her back, his mind reeling and still trying to process everything that had happened in the last few moments.

“I… I’m sorry. I should think this out a bit more, oh gods, assuming you’ll say yes.” Percy just babbled, still not quite feeling like he had everything under control.

Vex just laughed, a gentle, unabrasive laugh, as she kissed him again. “…not only will I say yes, but I’ll do you one better.” She gave him a loving smile, one that made Percy’s heart beat wildly in his chest.

“…okay?” he asked, and Vex got up off the couch, taking Percy’s hands in hers and tugging him to his feet.

“Let’s do it.” She grinned. “Right now. Let’s just… fuck it. Let’s get married right now.”

Percy felt like his heart was just going to explode in his chest from happiness. He knew that they should wait, that there was so much to be done, that so much would change in their lives and that Cassandra should know because titles would change.

But in that moment, knowing that Vex wanted this, would marry someone like him despite his flaws?

He never could say no to her.

“…let’s.” he replied instead, the smile on his face loose and happy as they intertwined their fingers and walked out of the house, Trinket following behind them.

The pair made their way through the streets of Whitestone, quiet considering the late hour, and made their way towards Keeper Yennin.

Percy couldn’t stop looking at Vex, her face still alight with a smile and filled with happiness, her cheeks flushed with what he was certain was a combination of alcohol and elation.

They were halfway through the streets when he just pulled her to a stop and had to kiss her fiercely, arms wrapped around her and holding her close. Vex kissed back, before pulling away.

“Save it for the honeymoon, darling.” Vex winked, taking his hands and laughing as they continued their trek.

When they arrived at the place of worship that Keeper Yennin resided in, Percy was the one to knock on the door. It was late, and considering the previous visits had shown Keeper Yennin to be a person prone to going to bed early, it was no surprise that it took a few moments for the door to open.

Keeper Yennin stood there, dressed in his night outfit and looking quite tired, clearly having just been woken up. “Ah, Percival, Lady Vex’ahlia. How can I be of service in this late hour?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes as he yawned.

“We wish to be wed.” Percy replied, certain that the grin on his face wasn’t going to be going away any time soon.

Keeper Yennin blinked owlishly at them, looking a little confused. “…at this hour?” he asked. “And with such short notice? Surely others must know-“

“We don’t want a grand wedding.” Vex replied. “Just something short and sweet, and just for us. Please?” she asked, and while her voice had that sweet tone to it that she used to haggle merchants down, it was sincere in a way that made Percy’s heart manage to beat even faster, throbbing with love for the half elven woman by his side.

Keeper Yennin looked between them and sighed heavily. “Allow me to get a little more… appropriate, for the ceremony.” He replied, closing the door.  
Percy wrapped his arms around Vex again as they waited, pressing his lips against the top of her head. “I love you.” He murmured to her.

Vex smiled, and brought his fingers to her lips to kiss them gently. “I love you too, darling.” She murmured back.

It took about fifteen minutes, but Keeper Yennin emerged once more, wearing ceremonial robes and definitely still looking like he’d rather be asleep. “Follow me.” He gestured to them, leading them to the center of where he would usually hold his sermons.

Percy and Vex followed, standing facing each other at Keeper Yennin’s instruction, their hands holding each other tightly.

Percy watched Vex’s face, and still felt like he wasn’t quite processing that Vex’ahlia, this beautiful, wonderful woman, was about to pledge herself to him for the rest of their lives.

If every moment he had suffered for in his past, every death he’d watch, torture he’d survived, deal he’d brokered, meant that it all led up to this moment, he would happily make the same choices and relive the same pain over and over again for this.

“Here, in the blessed house of the Dawnfather, we come to witness the unity of two souls who pledge to bind themselves to each other for the rest of their days on this plane.” Keeper Yennin began, and Percy barely heard him talk, unable to stop staring at Vex.

“Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the third, Lord of the First House of Whitestone Member of Vox Machina and slayer of the Chroma Conclave, you may now speak aloud the vows you wish to make.”

Percy swallowed slightly before speaking, just looking into Vex’s eyes the entire time.

“You are my heart.” He murmured, voice low and choked with emotion. “You are… everything to me. My heart, my judgement, and the future I have chosen. I swear to you, no matter what happens, I will always be by your side, supporting you and loving you, and I am so honored to be the one standing here with you tonight.”

Vex smiled widely at him, and Keeper Yennin turned to her.

“Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone, Mistress of the Grey Hunt, Member of Vox Machina, and slayer of the Chorma Conclave, you may now speak aloud the vows you wish to make.”

Vex squeezed his hands. “I’ve loved you for a very long time, Percival, even if it took me a long time to admit it. Ever since that first arrow you made me, you treating me like no one other than my brother had treated me before, I’ve been in love with you. My heart has always, and forever will be, yours. I will stay by your side, supporting and loving you, for the rest of our lives together.”

Keeper Yennin nodded. “Your vows have been pledged. Should you both agree, you are now Lord and Lady De Rolo, and you may seal your promise with a kiss.”

Percy found himself hesitating slightly. They hadn’t thought of this.

“…you don’t have to take my last name if you don’t want to.” He told her.

Vex just laughed. “I haven’t had a last name since I lived in Syngorn.” She replied. “And that was a name I was not proud of. But this? To be a De Rolo? That is something I am proud of.” She grinned at him, before grabbing his shoulders and tugging him down for a long, passionate kiss.

Percy just wrapped his arms around her before lifting her up into the air. His arms trembled slightly with the effort, but the laugh that echoed across his lips from her made it all worth it.

She was worth it.


End file.
